empire_of_atlasfandomcom-20200214-history
The Architect
Click here to return to characters page... : : "What is the meaning for this illusion on the mortal coil that of which you call 'life'? To me, humanity is but a mere prison to prevent the other deities from knowing their true potential... The elite of the so-called status quo, work in an endless struggle to brainwash and wipe the memories of these Gods, to prevent the birth of their lifeforms... Sterilizing their mortal, fragile minds through a series of propaganda, litterature and fabrication, making them forever bound to the comfort of 'being' human. To be reduced to slaves who do not wish to be free. This is a violation to races everywhere, and the slave trade must be put to a permanent halt, and will be done so, through Slytheron's wrath..." : '-- The Architect' The Architect is the Sniperdraconian primarch deity who created the ultraversal dimension known as Atlas. Very little is known about him due to the strict tasks that his children are forbidden from speaking of his existence, or their homeworld to the mortals, specifically that of human. He is the God-Imperator of the Atlan dynasty of Sniperdraconian Emperors and Kings, and whoever's royal family blood is connected to this constitutional monarchy. The Architect does not necessarily interact with the mortals, though in rare cases should he intervene, it will likely be because a Sniperdraconian monarch called in his ADF armies to suppress any and all forms of attack upon the acting monarch/deity, or in rare cases, his assistance is requested by a member of the royal family to lend over his guardian troops to protect a certain individual or a group of individuals in the name of justice and liberty. The Architect does not care for the human race at all, or does not endorse them like Slyther does. The Architect is only interested in protecting his kin, and their sister Auroran allies, and overall has given his blessing to the Hyrule Kingdom, the Mushroom Kingdom, and his allies from the Nessarn collective on behalf of being Slyther's allies as well. The Architect and his brother had a temporary disagreement due to the All-Destroyer's intent to do more harm than the meaningful task of 'peace-keeper'. However it is said that Slyther may be the Architect's direct incarnate but sources have yet to prove if this is true. Being as it is, Slyther bested the All-Destroyer, Zerstörer Blackdragon in combat, however could not kill each other due to being that of prime deities. Regardless of the fact, Zerstörer acommodated Slyther and congratuated him on demonstrating a skill that no mortal, seraph, or god has ever fought before, thus Zerstörer is relevantly impressed, thus making the Zynite connection with Atlas more powerful than it ever has been before. Had this not happen, the Atlans would continue clashing blades with their former enemy and now ally, I-EMF. The Sniperdraconians on Earth were instructed through Slyther's wishes and commands that the Architect and Atlas are kept to a subtle discussion whenever they are mentioned with mortals or wherever. Reasons for this is to prevent the enemy from having access to too much power, and that power could be weaponized against not only the Atlan race, but every other mortal existence as well. Category:Characters Category:Deities